What Might Have Been
by Clark Luthor 322
Summary: With just one day until Ryan and Tess's wedding they get into a fight causing Ryan storms out and starts to wonder what life would have been like if he and Tess never meet maybe with the help of a certain magician he can find out just that. This is a sequel to my story Saving Tess
1. Chapter 1

Hey wasup Y'all for those of you who have been worried I have not given up on writing for Smallville just had to take some time off to rest and recharge and now I'm back and better than ever with a brand new story a sequel to my 1st story Saving Tess so get comfortable grab some snacks and strap yourself in for another installment in the story of Ryan and Tess

What Might Have Been

1 Year Later

Its been a year since Ryan proposed to Tess and they wrapped up the investigation with Lex. And true to Smallville tradition alot has changed. Lois got a letter from CNN asking her to travel to Iraq and become a war correspondent. She took them up on their offer and after a long talk Clark and Lois broke their engagement and parted ways.

Clark was devastated by the whole thing but after some help from Chloe he has since gotten over Lois and even managed to relight an old flame with Chloe that they were sure had burned would have been devastated if it wasn't for the fact he had already fallen for a certain blonde Kryptonian. Pete has made his return to Smallville after tiring of life on the road he has since taken up a job with Ryan at the Sheriff's office as a Detective.

And with Ryan and Tess's wedding only a day away everyone is walking around on pins and needles.

Its a bright early spring morning the breeze blowing softly through the trees the sun shining on Tess and Ryan who are resting is comfortably on the porch swing Ryan very relaxed both feet hanging off the swing Tess laying against him smiling her head against his chest they sun's glow shining brightly off her Auburn hair.

"Well one more day for you to change your mind" Ryan says a joking tone in his voice

"Not a chance looks like your stuck with me." She says a playful smile on her lips

She leans into kiss them when suddenly they are startled by the sound of crunching gravel behind them.

They turn to see Regina's black Cadillac pull up and Regina and Gary step out of the car followed by Pete's Camaro Clark's truck and Oliver's Porsche.

"You still have horrible timing huh." Ryan says looking at his friend who is smiling at him

"Sorry you just make it so easy."She says grinning at him as her and the others walk up on the porch

"Well I guess the girls and I better get going we still have some last-minute things to take care of at Clark's." She says leaning over and lightly kissing him before getting up from the swing

"Ok you girls have fun."

"Oh and Regina try not to tell anymore embarrassing stories about me in High School."

"Now Ryan would I do that to you?" She says playfully

"Umm let me think Yessss!"

"He's got a point Reg." Gary says innocently

Everyone starts laughing except Regina who is glaring daggers at the older man.

"Well I think we better get going before a certain Agent does something she will regret." Chloe says calmly trying to defuse the situation

"I think your right Chloe let's go." Tess says walking down the steps towards Regina's car

Followed by Chloe Kara and finally Regina.

The girls smile and wave before getting in the car and driving off leaving sitting on the porch.

So that's Chapter 1 of What Might Have Been I hope y'all liked it and I hope you're not to mad at me for getting rid of Lois I have always been a big Clark/Chloe fan I will be writing a Clark/Chloe story soon explaining about Lois leaving to become a war correspondent so be so be looking for that soon

PS- Gary just can't catch a break can he.

Until Next Time

Clark Luthor 322


	2. Chapter 2 Guy Talk

**Hey wasup y'all I'm back with another update of What Might Have Been but before I begin I just wanted to let y'all know about a Smallville writer I have run across Turbo Magnus who has written alot of Clark/Tess stories lately so be sure to check some of their work out and now without any more delay Chapter 2**

Chapter 2 Guy Talk

With the girls having just left for Clark's house the guys are all sitting on the porch talking.

"So you nervous about getting married tomorrow." Pete asks curiously

"You know I always thought I would be nervous when I got married but I've been surprisingly calm lately I guess that it has something to do with the fact that I have not doubt I will be with Tess forever." He says with a smile

"Well if you ever need advice on what not to do when you get married just ask Oliver." Clark says jokingly

"Ha Ha very funny but last time a checked I still managed to land your cousin." He says a smug grin on his face

Ryan and Pete have to hold in their laughter as Clark sits their slight anger on his face.

"But in all seriousness I wasn't so sure about you at first with you having been Lex's head of security and all but after seeing how much you care for Mercy I can honestly say I can't see her marrying anyone else." He says smiling

" Thanks Oliver that means alot I'm glad I was able to get able to finally get your approval I mean after all I know your Tess's oldest friend so I want us to be able to get along." He replies smiling back at him

Suddenly their conversation is cut off when Clarks cell phone rings.

"Hello"

"Oh hey Chloe how's the decorating going?"

"Wait what happened?"

"Is she ok?"

"We'll be right there."

**Oh a cliff hanger don't you just hate when that happens I bet y'all are anxious to know what happened to who so I'll make all you loyal readers a deal if I can get at least 2 reviews and 1 person to answer the Bonus Question by 8:00 I will upload another chapter tonight**

Bonus Question- Which one of the girls do you think Chloe called about and what happened to them?


	3. Chapter 3 Off The Record

**Hey wasup everybody long time no story right well I want to apologize to everyone for my long hiatus but I'm finally back and I'm ready to deliver the next chapter in the Ryan and Tess story so sit back and get ready for another chapter of What Might have Been**

Chapter 3 Off The Record

"What's up?" Oliver asks nervously

"It's Tess she passed out helping Chloe and Kara decorate and she hasn't come to yet." Ryan says jumping up from his seat

"Well we'd better get down there and see if she's hurt then." Clark says rushing down the steps Ryan following close behind

"Clark since I know you can super speed down their I want you to go on ahead Gary Pete Oliver and I will be right behind you." Ryan says getting in his truck

"Ok I'll see you guys there." Clark says before turning and super speeding away

A few Minutes later

Ryan's truck speeds into the Kent driveway followed by Oliver's Porsche.

Ryan gets out of the truck and rushes to the barn where he is met by Chloe.

Chloe leads Ryan into the barn where Clark has Tess's head propped up in her lap.

"Tess are you alright." Ryan says rushing over and helping a finally conscious Tess to her feet

"Yeah I'm fine I guess it was probably just some pre-wedding jitters." Tess says smiling over at him

"Well I think that you've done enough work today so why don't we get you home so you can get some rest for tomorrow."

"Ryan I'm fine ok it was just one isolated incident I'll be fine." She says brushing him off slightly

"Ok I'll just leave you to your planning then but I want you to take it easy and let Chloe help you ok." Ryan says lightly kissing her

"Fine I'll try to take it easy don't worry." Tess says returning the kiss

Once Ryan is out of the barn Chloe turns and smiles at Tess.

"So when are you going to tell Ryan?" Chloe asks curiously

"I'll tell him when the time is right I just want it to be a surprise."

"So can we just keep this little news scoop off the record for once ?" Tess says putting her hand on Chloe's shoulder

"Ok this one stays off the record." Chloe says smiling Tess before wrapping her in a hug

**So there you go another chapter of What Might have been I hope y'all like it and as always reviews and P.M's are always welcomed and appreciated so feel free to let me know what you think **

**Until Next Time **

**Clark Luthor 322**


End file.
